Cats of a Feather
by Kiko-tan
Summary: Things take a turn for the strange when the members of Weiss become... pregnant? Under these unheard of conditions, the boys might start getting closer than ever before, unless jealousy tears them apart first. MPreg and Yaoi/BL
1. Tenka

Omi removed his apron before gazing at the empty chair with worry. "Youji-kun still isn't home. Do you think we should look for him?" Hungry as he was, he would feel so guilty eating without Youji there.

Ran bit back a sigh. He gave the boy an empty glare before digging in to his food. His only acknowledgment of Omi speaking was a hum. It was all he could do not to shake his head. Omi was too old to be so naive, yet he did not feel it his place to explain things.

Omi slid a few noodles across the plate with his fork. Why did his teammates never take him or his sincere worry seriously? He only held his troubled gaze for a few seconds before he dropped his fork. "I should at least try to contact him."

Ken made a quick maneuver to block his path, holding his hands in front of him. "You don't need to do that, come on. It's still early; you know, I think he said something about having a date earlier. You don't want to interrupt that..."

Omi gaped, his hand pressing against his chest. "Ken-kun, you're right, I hadn't thought about that. That would have been so unfair of me."

Ken hated to see the little guy so dismayed. Patting Omi's head, he said, "Don't sweat it, you didn't do anything. Now let's eat."

Omi smiled some and nodded before making his way back to the table. He felt much better after Ken's reassurance.

Ran and Ken shared a fleeting glance.

Elsewhere, Youji pulled away from heated red lips. When his hand came out from his jacket pocket, he held three square, wrapped items in the gaps between his fingers. "What's your type?"

The woman chuckled, her hand gently pushing his downward. She leaned into him, wrapping one arm around his neck, and nearly kissed his ear. "We don't need things like that." Her hands moved to the zipper of his pants. "Trust me."

Normally, Youji considered himself a fairly careful person, even with woman; he knew how badly they could burn him. However, his smirk was the only affirmation that needed to be mentioned.

It had taken a while, but Ken had eventually convinced Omi to get some sleep. He flashed Ran a glare. "Thanks for the help, Aya."

Ran did not answer. He waited until the room was clear to retire to his. As he laid on his side, looking at the wall in the dark, he felt a presence. He closed his eyes. "Devin."

It wasn't what Ran had anticipated. A few gazes caught from across the bar, a passing smile. As _could_ be expected, Devin was the one that came to him. However, the fact that he hadn't told the man off said a lot in itself, surprising even him.

Remembering himself, Ran had yet to turn towards the figure sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Aya. You've been busy." Devin picked up one of Ran's hands, and pulled him in for a kiss which wasn't objected to. Words were lost to them until Devil tugged at the hem of Ran's sweater.

Ran leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "This isn't the place to become amorous, Devin."

"What would your roommates care? They're sleeping anyway." He merely smiled at the icy glare that glowed even in the dark. "Besides, I know you were thinking of me." He pulled Ran into his arms, diving towards the lips of his lover-until said lover pulled back.

"Very well, but take off that stupid ski mask." After a pause, blue eyes softened. "And don't call me Aya, call me Ran..."

The ski mask fell to the floor, forgotten. "Ran," Devin muttered in a husky voice, going in for the kiss-and scoring.

**TheNextMorningAtTheFlowerShop**

Youji was greeted with a claw two inches from his face. "Oi oi, don't flaunt that thing. You're gonna scare off the fans."

"Don't be an idiot." Ken spat, allowing his hand to drop to his side. "You made Omi worry last night and all morning. We can't cover for you forever."

"Thanks, pal," Youji said with a deep chuckle, patting Ken's shoulder. Youji took note of the unusual amount of wear on Ken's face. "Something else up your ass or did I miss some excitement?"

Ken scoffed, turning away. "You didn't miss anything... Nothing happened."

Youji sighed aloud. Ken was a terrible liar, however, he was not going to pry unless he needed to. His cigarette almost fell from his mouth when a certain someone jumped into his arms.

"Youji-kun, we missed you!" was what Youji thought he heard from the words muffled in his chest.

Youji laughed. "I missed you too."

Omi clung tight, too tightly to be forced off. He didn't want to look like a crybaby or a paranoid person, but for whatever reason, he'd had a feeling he couldn't describe the night before. Now that everyone of Weiss was together, he could stop worrying for a little while.

Even so, things were about to change in the last way any of them could have expected.


	2. The Doctor's In

I appreciated the reviews immensely! When I found this, I made sure to upload it straight away. Hopefully my next update will be a little sooner. ^^;

"Where is everyone? I called them for breakfast five minutes ago..." Omi gazed down at his plate. Were eggs a bad choice? Maybe he wasn't good at cooking omelets.

"Last I saw, Ken was puking his guts out, and Aya..." Youji shrugged. "I'm sure's he doing Aya stuff." Youji made a face at his food, particularly the jalepenos. "Do we have anything a little less... powerful? Like white rice."

Omi frowned in confusion. "Eh? But Youji-kun, you hate bland food." Nevertheless, he took the plate and hurried to start the rice so that he could check on Ken. He hoped Aya wasn't sick too. Missions were going to be tough enough without one member, let alone two, though he was more worried about their health than anything.

Within the confines of his bedroom walls, Aya fought to keep focus on the ceiling. He would have to get up at some point. When he'd woken up that morning, Aya had felt... different. He could not quite place it. He had half-hoped to will it away, only the fact that he kept falling asleep again did not help with that. He pushed himself up, wishing he could shake off the weariness. He could not prolong duty any longer.

When Aya arrived at the store, he was greeted with: "S'about time you got here," by an exasperated Youji.

Aya did not waste a moment in getting to work. "Where's Ken?"

"Sick." There was a pause and a small grin came to Youji's face. "It's just you and me today, so try not to get _too_ distracted by my dashing good looks."

Just was had been expected, Aya did not show any reaction. "Don't you have some women to bother? Or, if you don't think it will cause you premature wrinkles, perhaps you could try taking work seriously today."

The mirth on Youji's face did not falter, even though he would have preferred a more friendly conversation now and then. Even better if it was by his definition of friendly-but that one could only ever happen in dreams. "You have me all wrong. It's not that, but you see, worrying too much is bad for your health, you know. And you do enough of it for the both of us." All Youji got from that was a hum. Aya was right; he did have some women to talk to. "But I think you're right. You usually are. Then, let's talk later, _Aya_." You accentuated Aya's name with enough friendly affection to annoy him before going to greet the women gathered at the window. After all, it was his duty to thoroughly charm anything female that so much as walked by.

A while later, Ken waltzed in-or, dragged was probably a better word for it. It was his face that gave it away.

Looking at him, Aya nearly wished Ken had stayed home. "Aren't you sick? You should not push it. You will hold us back."

"I feel better now." Ken thought he had caught something, but by then, most of it was muscle pain from getting sick in the first place. He knew he must have been crazy for passing up a day off, but it would be no fun to lay around all day anyway, and he didn't have the energy to go play soccer with the kids. "Thanks for your concern."

"Hm." Aya watched him for a moment. As it did not look like Ken would faint that very moment, Aya immersed himself in his work one more.

Later that evening, fully decked in their hunting uniforms, Aya and Youji each stood on one side of the door. They were going after a man who had been conducting illegal experiments on humans. The strange thing was that security on the place had been weak. Ken was staying back in case any more surprise guards lunged for them while they were in the central room while Omi stuck close behind for backup.

"Be careful," Aya muttered in warning. "We can't underestimate them." Genetic experiments usually brought to mind men altered for war. And yet, they had yet to come across anything but normal guards, ones that had been all too easy to take out. It was likely their secret weapon was behind that door. Aya glared as he turned the knob; it wasn't even locked. He shoved it open, pulling his arm back to his side.

A mocking voice came from within. "Come in, boys. You don't have to hide from little old me, now do you?" In a flash, the woman had a sword in her face.

"Where is Masato Furukawa?" Aya demanded in a low voice.

"Doctor Furukawa is with one of our patients. You'll have to wait if you wish to speak with him." The woman did not acknowledge his threat, nor even flinch. "If it isn't You-chan! Fancy seeing you here."

At that moment, Youji recognized her from nights before and could not help but balk.

Aya, with no clue what she was talking about, looked to him.

"You-chan," she purred, her eyes meeting his. "How does it feel to be one of the chosen ones? To go down in history! Isn't it wonderful?"

Youji's eyes widened, his pulse racing ahead of what it had been when he thought he'd be going against some 12 foot giant. "What did you do to me?" He rushed forward, holding his string inches from her face.

The woman chuckled. "It's beautiful, Youji, a miracle. Isn't it wonderful?"

Youji grit his teeth, ready to pounce until a hand on his chest forced him to stay put.

"Please take us to Doctor Furukawa. We wish to speak with him." Aya was going to get what he needed before doing anything reckless. However, it looked like this mission wouldn't be over with Furukawa's destruction.

The woman looked far too pleased. "Oh! It would be my pleasure. The doctor will be so happy to have you join us!"


	3. The Big Reveal

And she updates again! Yatta! Victory!  
I lost my original notes to this, so I'm working with what I had written (which was most of the first two chapters), and hopefully I can keep consistent. Ish.

Youji closed his eyes, concealing the blurred image of the ceiling in darkness. His job, the choices that he had made for himself, none of it was pretty, yet it had been a long time since his missions had invaded his dreams that way. All except for that one moment that stood out-that one was a memory.

As it turned out, the "doctor" worked on his experiments in an underground laboratory. The central room held supplies, but no people. The woman led them into a room with equipment around every edge. In the middle sat a man strapped to a table while a man that could be presumed to be Furukawa pulled a needle from the man's arm. "Renge, I was not expecting guests." Covering his experiment's nudity with a sheet, the man tore off his gloves and approached them. "Who are you?"

Aya had a sort of serenity about him as he spoke softly,"We are the ones that pull the evil from their shadows, the ones that bring justice to the dark corners of this world. We are Weiss." His hand took his sword from its sheath with leisure, the glinting blade a fraction of a second away from caressing the scientist's throat. "Now you will die."

Furukawa did not struggle, merely fixed a quivering stare towards the blade that would be his fall. He had prepared for the worst-no, had known it was inevitable; he hadn't wasted his money on the false hope that it could save him, but furthered his research. If only he'd had just a little bit longer...

Renge watched Furukawa drop, gaping. "You came here to hurt the doctor!" She turned back towards them-towards Youji. "You-chan, don't you want to be part of the future? Don't you want to know how beautiful the world can be, for everyone?"

Though shaken, Youji managed to sound confident. "I don't want any of your false dreams."

Laughter bubbled up from Renge's throat as she approached him. "But it's real! Can't you feel it, You-chan? It's real. You can't reject us." A pale, gaunt hand reached for his face; he stumbled backwards.

Her jet black hair swirled above her, her plump crimson lips still turned upward in a twisted grin, even as the ground knocked a hiss from her. The woman from before, with the seductive stare, the heavenly body, and for that matter, wit... that was her? It was haunting how someone could change so drastically over the matter of a few days. Would that be him, too?

"I told you to be careful!" Aya sheathed his sword with a scowl. "Bombay, you will collect the files from Furukawa's computer. Siberian, you and I will scan the area for any remaining targets. Balinese... put this man out of his misery. And get a hold of yourself."

Youji nodded. "Sorry." He tried to ignore the heap on the ground as he stepped closer to the man. Though the man did not appear to be conscious, his face reflected pain. When Youji got closer, he could see wounds and scars alike along the uncovered areas of the man's body. Youji pulled out his wire and followed his leader's orders without any further hesitation.

The next day, he had gone to the clinic to see what might be wrong with him. He wasn't alone, in fact. Omi had insisted Ken see a doctor to see why he was getting sick in the mornings, and though he had resisted, a fifteen minute speech from Omi and the assurance that it would be quick had made Aya give in too, albeit begrudgingly. (It might have helped that he was overdue for the mandatory looking at.) Omi had also volunteered himself for good measure. The kid was too kind for his own good, Youji thought as he hauled himself out of his bed. He stopped in front of the mirror, leaning in and staring into his own tired eyes. He still looked like Youji. He only wished he felt like Youji. Youji was not one to be overly paranoid, which he was most certain he was being.

He had done his best to hide it and utterly failed. He could tell the others were trying to be nice to him, too. Even Aya was being less harsh and giving him less work. At any other time, he'd be happy to rub that in Aya's face, but they weren't really helping him forget that there was a possibility of something being horribly wrong with him. Omi, poor kid for being the most obvious, had gotten snapped at. But it was a new day and he would let it go!

Or so he thought until Manx called to say she was coming over with the results. Would it be so hard to get a nice 'Everything's fine' so they could go about their day? Nonetheless, the boys sat in wait. Manx had said to have everyone there, which would have raised a red flag to anyone.

"Omi, sit still, will ya? You're gonna give me a headache." Ken said, eyes following him as he paced.

Omi frowned. "I can't. Manx will be here any second. Manx!"

Youji sat up a little straighter, still leaning on his knee. Sometimes, that kid was too good.

"Manx, what happened?" Omi asked in the voice of an overly-energized child.

"Well, I have some rather... interesting results. Omi-kun," she said, touching Omi's shoulder. "I actually have some questions for the three of them. Do you think you could leave the room for a few minutes?"

"M-mm..." Omi nodded. He looked back at the three for a moment and left the room.

Youji stood. "Asking Omi to leave, hm? Let me guess, you finally decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Good try, but not quite. Come here, boys." She motioned them closer with her finger. "You three need to be completely honest, this is life or death! Now, answer me this... Have you been sexually active in the last few weeks?"

Youji gave a crooked grin and raised his hand. "Guilty as charged."

"Ken?"

Ken had his eyes glued to the ground, but after a deal of hesitation, his head inclined.

"Aya?"

Aya had to wonder if this was some sort of awful joke. For what reason did he need to disclose his personal life?

"Should I take that as a yes?" Manx asked, surprised not to have an outward denial. When Aya still didn't say anything, she marked it as such.

"Aya!" Youji elbowed him in the side of his arm. "You didn't tell me you had a girl. Here I thought you were still a vir-"

"That's none of your business. Now what's this about, Manx?" As if it were any wonder why he'd want to hide a lover from _certain people_, let alone a gay lover. Youji would probably gossip him out of town.

Youji smirked. Aya, always so touchy. When _had_ Aya gotten a girlfriend, though? Youji had kind of thought that their lives were more in the open with eachother, having at one time or another had all their horrible secrets exposed and whatnot. Was Aya still only their friend for business? That was a harsh thought...

Manx sighed. "Then we can't drop that possibility. Very well. You're all healthy, however... it seems you have also become victims of Furukawa's experiments. What that means for you is that you're pregnant." Well, that hadn't improved the looks on their faces.

Aya had crossed his arms. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ken mirrored his annoyance, if not with an extra dose of confusion. "The last time I checked, we're all men."

"This was at least one of Furukawa's experiments." She flashed them a sheet of decoded notes of his. "To impregnate those unable to bear children."

Aya grabbed the piece of paper. What he read sickened him; he threw it to the ground. "If there is something in me, then cut it out this moment or I will do it myself."

"We can't do _anything_ right now. The documents were meticulously coded. We don't even know how your bodies can sustain a child let alone what effect attempting to do anything to it would cause. We'll figure it out as it comes along." Manx plucked the cigarette from the lips of Youji, who was frozen stiff. "For now, it might be a good idea to avoid these."

"Oi..." Youji half-reached for his cigarette, but let his hand fall. Manx wasn't the one to argue with.

"You will have a few days of break." She could see they needed some time to digest things before she would add in any other details, for the sake of their sanity. "We'll be in touch."

Aya was the first to speak up after she had left. "This is preposterous. What is she trying to pull?" His eyes stopped on Youji, who seemed to be taking the matter entirely too seriously.

"Youji?" Ken tried.

Youji's hands shook, eyes concentrated on the ground. "The-the man," he choked out. "The man under the sheet... he had a lump in his lower stomach, almost like... almost like a pregnant woman."

Aya and Ken stared at him, mouths agape.

"Hey guys, so what'd she say?" Omi looked between the three in concern. "Guys?"


	4. Burning Bridges

Soft, red-tinged eyes gazed up at the ceiling, yet gazed at nothing at all. The back of his hand lay absent-mindedly upon his forehead. Not for the first time, Aya was lost to the world, enveloped completely in his thoughts. Since Manx had come by, he could not help but take every spare thought to berate himself for his foolishness. Who was he, of all people, to think he could maintain any ounce of normality outside of Weiss? It was all because he had allowed his emotions to overtake his logic.

Aya had never worried about himself, it was always his sister. His sister held his heart while he convinced the world he didn't have one. It had always been painful, but he'd dealt with it, believing that one day, it would save her.

It did. She had awoken with that same innocent smile he'd always cherished. The problem was him. The group had visited her so often, but she didn't want him; she wanted her brother, her beloved Ran. That person no longer existed. He was far too jaded to pretend it did.

She didn't need him anymore. Things were going well for her in Kyoto, and he knew she was better at a distance from him and the true horrors of his work. He would stare at the phone, knowing that he could call her any time he wanted, but never able to bring himself to do it.

He remembered the time he'd spent with her, at once warming him and shattering his soul. The discomfort on her face whenever one of his teammates called him 'Aya', the way she worried about him, knowing that he would not and could not try to escape from his job. She never blamed him. Even through the fear in her eyes as he told her the truth about what he did, she only held him and commented on how painful it must have been. Yet, he knew she could not see him the same way. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a burden on her.

She didn't need him, but he needed her. He clung onto her more than she would ever know. Because of her, he made an effort just to hold onto one semblance of humanity rather than simply closing in on himself all-together. He could not give up on himself entirely, because if he did, he would only cause her pain and there he would be a burden all over again.

It was tough on him when his teammates already had certain expectations of him, and when he had to uphold the image of a leader. That was why, when it had happened so naturally, Aya found it all the better to share his humanity with a third party, someone whose judgment he didn't have to worry so much about. Why had he been so naive?

That was how Ken found Aya: a dazed look on his face, his lips hanging over ever so slightly, his shirt pulled up enough to display a small portion of his pale skin. It was an unexpectedly innocent view of Aya and Ken found himself fighting down a blush as he knelt by Aya's bed. "You ready to wake up now?"

Aya didn't think he ever would be. Allowing his hand to fall beside him, his eyes veered towards the side Ken was sitting on. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Ken replied with a smile that said he wasn't. "Omi had to go for supplies and you wouldn't wake up, so he had me bring you breakfast."

Only then did Aya notice the smell of food from beside him. His nose scrunched up a bit; he did not want to eat. "Leave it. You can go, I will be ready in half an hour."

Ken moved to leave before he paused and turned back. "When are we going to tell Omi?"

Aya sighed. Omi had been making quite the fuss over them and denial was getting them nowhere. Who would believe them? If anyone would, it was probably Omi. "Perhaps we will discuss it tonight."

Knowing that was the best he would get, Ken nodded and left.

Aya had gotten through the work day without incident. Those hours were somewhat a blur and he had the feeling he had used his muscle memory more than his mind. It was difficult to truly concentrate because he couldn't ignore it. In the recent weeks, he had felt his body changing in ways he couldn't describe, yet he had come to the conclusion that it was not paranoia. His will was stronger than that-it had to be.

Aya had stayed around for whatever time was obligatory before excusing himself to flop down on his bed. He had intended to stay there and not move until it was absolutely necessary, but he found himself bolting up when he heart rustling from below his window. Nails digging into his palm, Aya ran outside.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," he said, eyeing the former object of his affection with a bitter glare. "After what you did to me..."

Devin's eyes widened. "I told you I was going on a trip. What's wrong?"

Aya crossed his arms with a dark mumble of, "I wonder." He closed his eyes a moment to think. If Devin didn't know, then Furukawa had known who they were. He had seen no recognition in that man's eyes. If there was one thing Aya hated, it was being out of control, and that was exactly the case when he didn't know what was going on. His eyes snapped open again when his comments seemed to elicit a delayed gasp from the other. "You did know." Aya narrowed his eyes, looking every bit the danger that he was.

"R-Ran, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that," Aya snapped, unable to look Devin in the eyes any longer.

"It's not what you think," Devin argued, knowing there was no point in trying to explain himself. "I wasn't using you. I wasn't like this before... I didn't want this." He paused to collect himself, staring at the ground with glossy eyes. "I convinced myself it wasn't real-didn't think it could be. I... wasn't thinking..."

A sharp bark of laughter cut through the quiet atmosphere. "Weren't thinking! Well, that excuses everything. It's perfectly fine now, since you weren't thinking. Cut the bullshit." Aya wondered why he was even trying to have a conversation with an abomination.

After another small bout of silence, Devin spoke. "It doesn't have to end this way. I know I'm at fault. I won't run. I'll do anything you need me to. Anything!"

Aya shook his head furiously. "Leave now."

"Aya..."

Through ragged breath, Aya growled, "I'll kill you."

Devin had the feeling that it wasn't an empty threat. He took a step back, nearly expecting Aya to say something more, and when he didn't, Devin ran.

Aya could feel eyes follow him up the stairs, but kept his head lowered and pretended not to notice. He tried to pretend he hadn't wanted to protect the... _thing_ that had ruined him. He tried not to imagine the likelihood that Kritiker would find out and he would fulfill his promise, soon. He tried not to let himself dream of it when he fell into exhaustion.

The next morning, Aya woke to the screech of his alarm clock. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bath, and when he was dressed, he was still the only one awake. It was just as he liked it. Though he knew the others would wake soon, he slipped on his coat to get a feel of the brisk morning air that would soon make way for a warm breeze. Aya brushed his fingers against his numbed cheek, unable to remember the last time he had allowed himself such refreshment. He stopped for a moment to take in the paper, only to find himself bringing the front page article closer in disbelief. _Foreigner Suicide_, it read, detailing the events of a young man being found near a bridge known for such incidents. "Devin..." Aya forced himself to exhale. _All they cared about was that he looked different_, he thought with disgust. After tearing his eyes away, Aya crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash bin before taking off for his walk.


End file.
